


Music to My Ears

by Xs_Os



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xs_Os/pseuds/Xs_Os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick spend Sunday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Petetrick fluff. (Thanks halfsweet for the title)

Sunday is a great day to just relax. For Pete, it's a great day to spend it with Patrick. After a long stressful of making their album, he thinks they deserve to have a timeout. So here he is, making out with Patrick on the couch.

Pete kisses Patrick like there is no tomorrow, his hands are wandering underneath Patrick's shirt, reveling to the soft body. When he pinches the soft skin, it elicits a moan from Patrick.

The atmosphere begins to get hotter and both are getting turned on when suddenly Patrick farts. The shorter man backs away. Pete looks at him for a brief moment. He sees the faint blush on Patrick's face. Then without thinking, he asks, “Did you just fart?” 

Patrick's blush darkens and he quickly denies it, "No, I didn't!"

But Pete looks at him teasingly. He wants to take it out from his boyfriend and admits that he did. Patrick pouts and crosses his arms, his face is so red. Then Pete says, “Aww, you’re so cute when you are mad.” then he continues, “It’s okay if you fart as many times as you want.” Patrick smiles at him. He puts his arms around Pete’s neck and he mutters"idiot" before resuming to their make out session. When Patrick farts again Pete chuckles, "Music to my ears."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment


End file.
